


花怜-醋怜的一百种吃法.小辣椒-02

by baiyixiao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyixiao/pseuds/baiyixiao
Summary: 暴躁小辣椒的后续）明明我只是想来个简单粗暴的辣怜把花城按在墙上……（辣怜莫名带感）然后这文我放久了现在才接着写，因为自幼观看家庭伦理苦情剧，爱情纠葛玛丽苏……导致我对狗血剧情有一种执着的热爱，然后……然后我再接着之前的写，就把它写成了：“你快走！”“不！我不走！要走一起走！”“快走！再不走就来不及了！”“不！要走一起走！我不要丢下你！”（反派头子，碍情结晶，老白）“捏捏捏捏……你们一个都走不了……”这种画面感的东西……我觉得好傻雕（我这恶趣味品味哦），狗血会加一点但是不会这么傻雕的哈哈哈，（我不要面子的啊！）做个人吧，花怜很正常，他们的智商也在线，所以怎么可能会出现这种掉脑壳的剧情哦……这集开场白一来就这样傻雕，上篇的一点点煽情都被我毁完了叭……





	花怜-醋怜的一百种吃法.小辣椒-02

**Author's Note:**

> 暴躁小辣椒的后续）
> 
> 明明我只是想来个简单粗暴的辣怜把花城按在墙上……（辣怜莫名带感）然后这文我放久了现在才接着写，因为自幼观看家庭伦理苦情剧，爱情纠葛玛丽苏……导致我对狗血剧情有一种执着的热爱，然后……然后我再接着之前的写，就把它写成了：  
“你快走！”  
“不！我不走！要走一起走！”  
“快走！再不走就来不及了！”  
“不！要走一起走！我不要丢下你！”  
（反派头子，碍情结晶，老白）“捏捏捏捏……你们一个都走不了……”  
这种画面感的东西……我觉得好傻雕（我这恶趣味品味哦），狗血会加一点但是不会这么傻雕的哈哈哈，（我不要面子的啊！）做个人吧，花怜很正常，他们的智商也在线，所以怎么可能会出现这种掉脑壳的剧情哦……  
这集开场白一来就这样傻雕，上篇的一点点煽情都被我毁完了叭……

醋怜的一百种吃法-03

摇头晃脑的毒瘾青年们在舞池制造的分贝依然刺耳，在暗灯光的扫射下花城有些看不清谢怜的脸，但是刚才他说……

像是怕他没听清似的，谢怜双手捧着他的脸，对上花城无措的眼神，缓慢又坚定的重复了一次：

“我爱你，花城”

“哥哥……怎么突然说这个……”

谢怜吻上去，勾缠着花城的舌尖缓缓翻搅，越吻越深，直抵到喉头也还想要更近；激烈的相吻下凌乱了二人呼吸，此间忘却周围，似乎万物瞬间寂静。

实在撑不过了，换气的时候谢怜又轻声在花城耳畔说了句我爱你，花城被谢怜扑着亲得快喘不过气来，拍打着谢怜后背笑岔了气“好哥哥，让我歇歇罢，我要喘不过来气了”

“今晚我们做好不好”谢怜紧紧搂着他脖子，“你之前说的那个……绑起来…在墙上……”

花城有些受宠若惊，心觉哥哥今天怎么这么热情，是不是做了什么对不起我的事……？一番联想差点脱口而出，不过好在收住了：“哥哥……怎么突然这么热情？”

谢怜撑起来软绵绵地哼了一声“我亲得你舒服吗？”

花城硬着头皮答“舒……舒服……”

“我好看吗？”

“好看！当然好看，哥哥最好看”

“那你刚刚还跟那几个女人………”说罢谢怜轻轻哼了声，颇有些撒娇吃醋的模样，花城心里暗暗一笑，连忙给小贵人顺毛，“哥哥，我这不是没有理她们嘛，我有这么好的哥哥，还和那群人厮混什么”

“你也知道！”谢怜像个吃醋的小娘子一般揪着花城那缕挑染的头发绕在指头上置气“以后离那种人远一点！至少半米距离，不，起码一米远，知道吗！”

花城哪还敢忤逆，连忙答应，抱着谢怜又亲了几下，小辣椒这才偃旗息鼓。

花城看着谢怜乖乖坐在自己腿上，还有点气鼓鼓的模样，腮帮子鼓鼓的，看上去颇为可爱；不由得噗嗤一声笑出了声。

谢怜皱眉“你笑什么”

“笑哥哥刚才还吃我的醋”

“你这个混蛋，我难道不该吃醋吗？我刚才还想打你呢！”

“不不不，哥哥对我怎样都是应该的，不过哥哥醋起来着实好可爱”花城看着谢怜的侧脸痴痴地笑，“你生起气来也好看”

“我打你的时候更好看，你要看吗”谢怜的温顺只是一时，小辣椒终归是小辣椒，就算甜辣甜辣，最后还是辣。

“嘤，哥哥你刚才还说爱我的……”

“打是亲骂是爱”谢怜揪着花城的脸，“而且对于你这种混蛋…我就是这样，你爱喜欢不喜欢！”

“不，哥哥怎么样我都喜欢的，我一直喜欢你。”花城的眼睛此时在暗灯光环境下却尤为明亮，像两颗星星，闪动着近乎温柔的情意；即使看不清花城的表情，但谢怜也知道自己此时一定是被他温柔且坚定地注视着的，那番水一样的情意藏不住，花城一直都是如此，谢怜知道。

“好了，别闹了，”谢怜抽出被握着的手，别过头去看了看腕表上的时间，“时间到了，任务开始了。”

“这次主要是阻断那批货物，我们动手以后自然会有混乱，奇英就不用管了，把他扔在这儿自己乱，算是给无相个交代了”谢怜开始准备身上的东西，一边组装便携手枪和消音器，一边快速地和花城交代任务要素，抬眼却看见花城一直直愣愣地盯着自己看，也不知道有没有在听，顿时就有些生气“你有没有在听我说话！你以为这次是出来随便玩的吗，我和你交代的东西你听见没！”

“我在听的，哥哥”花城对上谢怜虚张声势的怒眼，平静而明亮，却看得谢怜心里有些虚，不自觉别过目光去。

“此次行动，我们的位置很危险，可能两方都不打算保我们，所以尽量弄得越乱越好，我们才可以趁此机会脱身。但是只需要表面上乱，实则并不需要我们多动手，把他们交易的关键联结打断，煽风点火，隔岸观火即可。”

“嗯……还有就是，花城”谢怜不敢在对上花城的眼睛，装作整理自己手上东西的样子别开目光，“如果有什么危险的话……”

“外面我留了撤走的接应，你到时候就先……”

“我不会走的。”

谢怜眉头皱起，“花城，你听话，到时候你先走。”

“我不会走”

“花城！”

“哥哥”

四目相对，谢怜心中有愧，自不能与其灼灼直视；叹了口气“你听我的”

“如果真的有什么意外，你走了，还可以想办法看看能不能救我，我们都折在这儿，就都完了，知道吗？”

花城没有说话，就这么看着谢怜，谢怜摇摇头，“算了，你不听我的，我也没办法，你爱怎么样怎么样”

谢怜心里憋着气，转过头去不想和花城说话，从兜里摸手枪的时候听见花城似乎很轻的说了声好。他知道花城固执不假，言而有信，答应自己的都不会反悔，但这次谢怜还是不放心-----

指甲里藏了药，混进了饮料里，花城刚刚从自己手里接过喝下，算算起效时间，人倒下只在两三分钟以后，就看能不能把这家伙糊弄过去先送走了。

谢怜心里默默说了声对不起，和花城交换眼色后根据数据终端报出的坐标悄悄潜入人群，花城则掩护在谢怜后方五米左右距离亦步亦趋；前方已经起了小小的骚乱。所谓的交易，两处山老大互相给对方立威罢了，谁能把谁吼住算谁凶。那个重要人物一直被谢怜的光标锁定，目镜的红色瞄准十字对着那人的右肩，谢怜低声对身后的花城说道：“花城，你听着，此次任务矛盾之处太多，其后诸多势力，不好言说是谁在掌控，所以我不打他要害，只是打伤弄出混乱，子弹打出去势必会乱，这里很快会封锁，你现在先潜出去，快！”

但是却没有等到预期的回应声音，谢怜心中隐约有些不好的预感，焦急地偏头去找花城，发现他正好好地跟在自己后头看着自己。谢怜火气又上来了“你这个混蛋，听到了不会回答一声吗！吓死我了。”

“我在想……”花城此时乖乖地蹲在谢怜后头，单手撑着下巴，颇有些好整以暇地看着谢怜。

“这么急的时候了你还在想什么！”

“我在想哥哥方才给我的那杯酒……”

“你…你好好的说这个做什么……”谢怜心虚，眼神飘忽起来，“快！别闹了，我这边就要准备出手了，再等就没机会了！”

“哥哥一定是在想，我为什么还没有倒，是吗？”花城扳过谢怜的下巴，让躲闪的眼睛看着自己，“所以，哥哥想必现在也猜到了，我换掉了。”

“……”谢怜闷闷吐息，“算了，你不想走我也没办法，那就留下来。”

“不，我们都不必走”花城拍拍谢怜左肩，示意他转身看，“有人来替我们解决了。”

果不其然，前方人群明显可见地混乱了起来，谢怜听到身后嘈杂的吵闹声甚至有盖过背景舞乐的势头。谢怜就着放大倍数镜看过去，奇英双手持枪对着……那不是引玉吗！

谢怜双目圆睁，看向花城，花城却一脸平静“消息派人散出去的，就是为了让这俩人碰面，场面冷静不了，哥哥放心”

可是这个不是关键啊，关键是……引玉，代号银刀，是无相原部下，曾在一年前，在某次任务爆炸中……意外身亡。

花城对着谢怜一脸惊异的眼神，戏谑地笑笑：“待会儿我会好好和哥哥解释”

“正式介绍一下，第一组，厄命。”

谢怜瞳孔缩小，脑海中飘过无数最坏的猜想，花城这是在试探自己的身份？他知道厄命，那一定也知道芳心，他这是在……试探自己的反应吗？差点忘了，花城再怎么样，也还是无相的部署啊……

谢怜闭眼深呼吸一口，神情渐渐倦怠下来，“怎么，来抓我的？”

花城挑眉，不言语。

谢怜认命一般，长呼一口气：“栽在你手里，我也认了，你要把我抓回去，我也跟你走。只是很可笑，我方才还一门心思想自己去死来换你安全。”

花城眼神闪动，直直地盯着谢怜好几秒，湿润的目光里透着抓面而来的压抑，在谢怜当真以为花城要把自己这个“叛徒”抓回去复命的时候，耳边却传来轻轻的笑声。

“傻哥哥，我抓你去哪里？床上吗？”

谢怜睁大了眼睛。

“芳心前辈，我来接你回去”

谢怜被花城牵着大摇大摆走出酒吧，然后一路回到住所，就像今晚的荒唐闹剧完全和二人没有关系一般。谢怜愣愣的，就这么睁大眼睛一直盯着花城，心里有千千万万个问题，但又如鲠在喉，不知怎么问出口才好。

花城很难得看见谢怜这幅样子，呆呆傻傻的。抱着他亲了亲，下巴抵在他头顶：“引玉也是我们这边的人，他去就是为了给我们制造机会，奇英架势看起来凶，但若真要开枪早开了，他俩不会有什么大事儿。另外，今晚的任务，泰华也会到场的，无相自己两个烂摊子混在一起闹腾，他自己现在都麻烦缠身顾不周，管不到我们”

“而且他不是说发现内奸了吗，今晚就让这个贼喊捉贼的人自己坑自己一把，我们就不用管了。念还在白老头手下做过两年事，借此才能好好和哥哥处亲近，我就不落井下石了，让他自己灰飞烟灭去。”花城笑笑，“我今天什么也没做，也没趁机捅刀，算是很仁至义尽了吧。”

谢怜在花城怀里抽了一口气，“引玉…奇英…泰华…借一年前的爆炸案把引玉这条暗线埋在这里借机蛰伏，借奇英把这颗暗棋引出水面……而且现在看奇英的立场也说不清了；泰华那边，无相理亏，一直不敢和他正面交锋，如若把他放在这里，无疑乱上加乱，又为引玉的出现和撤退都做了掩护。”

“我们两个至少在这次任务中没有任何暴露，局面的混乱已经如期进行；现在事情重心压在无相身上，加上此次事件的蹊跷安排，完全可以再吹风加码给无相帖一个贼喊捉贼的名头，他自己现在……已经自顾不暇了。”

“所以我们这边的人都是安全的。”

“哥哥说得不差，看来无需我再做解释了。”花城嘻嘻笑着，但却看见谢怜的脸色渐渐冷下去，花城也不敢嬉笑了，乖乖把作乱的小爪子收好规规矩矩坐着，抬眼试探着问道：“...…..哥哥？”

“好啊，安排得如此好，这边不折一兵，还闹得无相那边鸡飞狗跳，自顾不暇……我不知道，都差点信了！”

“你个混蛋，骗我很好玩吗！我差点以为自己要死了，我还想着怎么也要把你好好地送出去，我一动手，身还的机会微乎其微，只能舍兵保卒，尽量把所有罪都揽在自己身上……”

花城知道这次瞒着谢怜的太多，他生气是肯定的，喉结上下滚动准备出言安慰，胸前却有一片湿润的感觉----

谢怜骂着骂着就哭起来了，嘴里蹦着素质十八连，台词好不硬气；但是却哭地抽抽搭搭一点威严气儿都没有，看起来花城一点也不像被骂的那个，反而骂人的那个哭得惨兮兮的。

“千错万错都是我的错，这次的行动，华国这边提前也无半点风声……”花城亲拍着谢怜的后背，“瞒着哥哥是我的不对，让哥哥担心了，是我做得不好。”

“哥哥生气，想怎么样罚我都可以，我认罚。”

谢怜眼睛哭得湿漉漉的，哪里有半点令人闻风丧胆的仙乐尖刀的模样，瞪出一副空有壳子的怒冲冲的模样，“罚死你！”

“我的错，哥哥罚我吧”明明听起来像是在好好认错的样子，但是语气极其轻浮，甚至还嬉皮笑脸，哪里有半分思过的样子。谢怜觉得自己这是又被耍了，揪着花城胸口的衣服：“我怎么觉得你嘴里说的那个罚，不像罚，倒是像陪你玩儿呢？”

“哥哥果然好聪明，不过依您高见，我说的罚是哪种罚呢？”

这个混蛋，得了便宜还卖乖，谢怜跨坐在花城身上，双手扶着他两肩笑嘻嘻道：“我觉得，你方才是诚心悔过，所以意思一定是好好反思，三个月都睡客厅，好好思过。”

花城抓着谢怜还温柔地给自己顺毛的手：“哥哥，不是这样的！为什么又变成三个月了！”

“你的意思不就是我的意思？所以我都意思就是你的意思，你听我的，就是这样。”谢怜推开花城扭扭捏捏半进半退的爪子，“所以罚你就是这个意思。”

“哥哥……”

谢怜转过头去。

“哥哥……”

谢怜推开花城伸过来的爪子。

“哥哥…我真的错了嘛……”

谢怜按住花城伺机作乱的小爪子放好“好好说话，别动手动脚！”

花城被下了禁言，可怜巴巴地望着谢怜，头上顶着无辜的小乌云。

然而谢怜到底绷不住破了功，看着花城这幅小哭包的模样噗嗤一声笑了出来，花城也即为从善如流，看见谢怜笑了立马就不怂了，还非常有胆量地挠谢怜的胳肢窝----谢怜很怕痒，挠他痒痒肉人会笑得起不来。谢怜被掐着七寸，笑倒在沙发上起不来，花城偏偏坏得很，挠得谢怜完全停不下来；到后头竟然还求着他停。谢怜可能还没有意识到自己和花城在沙发上滚来滚去，嘴里还求着饶，这番场景和糟糕的台词有多么令人误会……

“哈哈哈哈，别闹了，别闹了，我要笑死了，哈哈哈哈，花城，别闹了……”

“哥哥刚才好凶，可把我吓得好惨；就没有什么补偿给我吗？”

谢怜滚来滚去着实好累，歇了好一会儿，看见花城手又准备伸过来的样子，连忙喘着喊“不……不要了不要了，再来我就要死了……”

花城挑眉，“哥哥，我没动，是你自己撞过来的。”

“不行不行，花城你太坏了，哈啊……怎么笑也这么累啊……”

“所以……哥哥不要岔开话题，我可是还清清楚楚记得哥哥在酒吧里对我说的话呢”

“我说什么了？”

“你说，今晚我们做，就按上次我说的那个姿势，把你绑起来，按在墙上”

……！

“哈哈哈，有，有吗？”

“有的，哥哥。你说得很清楚，我也听得很清楚。”

“花城啊……你看今天出了这么多事儿，跑这么大一圈儿也累了吧？不如改天再……”  
谢怜正准备战略性后退预备溜走，可掩护还没打好一半，后退半步的脚踝就被一只手钳住了。

“没有下次，哥哥别跑，你答应我的。”说罢花城像只乖顺的狼一般就着谢怜的脚踝把人拉回来一转，胸膛贴着谢怜后背，下巴顺势乖乖地放在他肩膀上，另一只手环着谢怜的腰。至于为何形容成狼……这幅样子虽然表面上看起来很乖的样子，但手上的力都是用了十分，而且乖巧后面渗透着危险的意味。谢怜跑不掉，只能被他圈在怀里。

“三郎……放手”谢怜很难喊出这个称呼来，一般是要让花城做出什么让步，才会嘴上妥协这么软地喊他的小名。不过花城十分喜欢，无论答不答应谢怜的逃跑，被这样喊几声也是白得的，不如趁此机会好好欺负一番谢怜。

“哥哥很难这么喊我……很好听，多喊几次好不好？”

“三郎，你先放开，你抓太紧了，你松手，我们好好说话好不好。”

“哥哥撒谎，”花城环着谢怜腰肢的手略微下移，放到他两腿之间，“你硬了。”

“三郎！唔……你放开！”谢怜本想掩饰自己的尴尬，却未曾料到花城这混蛋竟然直接上手，而且现在跑不开，谢怜也不敢真的使力踢伤他，这番为难之下，花城拉着谢怜的裤沿一勾，嘴上还非常混蛋地说道：“哥哥别急，先放个东西，很快就会舒服的。”

谢怜不知道花城明明和自己一路回来，哪里去找的什么东西，还未等他想清楚缘由，湿润又熟悉的触感便从后面传来，有什么东西被渐渐推进来，随着后穴被渐渐撑开，前边竟也渐渐生出几分空虚感来。

“三郎……你…你干什么……放开…啊！-----”

花城手里拿着控制器，被放进来的东西开始动起来，谢怜被花城压着腰，眼前只是白花花的墙，身后此时一定混乱不堪……谢怜脸渐渐烧起来，清醒时脑子里的羞耻还束缚着情欲，驱使自己去打破这个局面，但身后的律动让谢怜渐渐失去了理智，花城还在亲吻自己的后颈；舔舐自己的耳垂，呢喃着自己的名字……意识逐渐混沌起来，不知为何，谢怜隐约觉得今天的花城有点山雨欲来的疯狂劲儿一般，感觉要做些很凶的事……

“哥哥……虽然听见你说心急要舍身救我我很欣慰，但是以后不要这样了好吗……你真的吓到我了，这次瞒着你是我不对，以后我都会与你商量的，别总想着让我一个人，好吗？”

得，明明先是谢怜问罪，现在变成花城来问他的错来，谢怜气不过，哼唧了一句：“你怪我？”

“不，都是我的错，不怪哥哥，只是哥哥让我一个人走自己犯险……我有些郁结罢了”

“所以哥哥答应我好吗，以后都要好好的，别犯傻。”

“你……你才犯傻，你先放开我，混蛋你到底想干什么今天！”谢怜先被挑起情欲，面子上过不去，嘴上力求找回自己的场子，佯装正经地拉开二人间的距离，“花城，你松开。”

“我还是更喜欢三郎这个称呼，哥哥这样叫我不好吗？而且我方才就同哥哥说了，和你做爱啊”

这个混蛋嘴里跑起火车来倒是一点没负担，没羞没臊的；谢怜无法，认栽了：“就算是……那个，你也别这样压着我呀，你先放开我行不行！”

谢怜觉得花城这个混蛋就是在等着自己答应他做混蛋事，方才装听不懂，现在立马就松手了，谢怜生气，排开花混蛋揉自己手腕的爪子“你也知道你压得我疼！”

“那个……你把里面的那个也……拿出来…别弄了……”谢怜不好意思说明，脸红腾腾地，偏过头去想蒙混过关，等了十几秒没反应，转回来看见花城正对着自己笑，心知这混蛋在等自己说浪话；谢怜最不习惯在这么明晃晃的灯光下，直直看着花城和他讲这些，抬眼一副委屈的模样无言地看着花城企图混过去，但花城就这么笑眯眯地看着他不发一言，一副洗耳恭听的乖样子。谢怜叹了口气，谁叫自己把这家伙宠出一堆怪毛病来，“三郎……拿出来吧，我不喜欢那个……”

花城仍然笑而不语，谢怜闭眼一副壮士断腕地样子：“我喜欢你，不要那个东西！求求你快拿出来……”说罢便双手捂住脸，心道没脸见人了没脸见人了。

花城知道今天谢怜这么乖顺着自己这么说已经着实难得，再为难他他怕是会把自己圈起来不见人了，便很识相地亲了亲谢怜的手背“好哥哥，这就拿出来”

谢怜咬着下唇忍着没有发出声音，眉头皱得死紧，花城吻开他锁起的眉头：“疼就说，想怎么喊也没事，哥哥别咬疼自己。”

“那……关灯，别在这里，去床上……”谢怜虽嘴上说得狠，但在这些事情上还是一向保守，所以花城也就是嘴上跑火车得厉害，稍微羞一羞谢怜，谢怜就把自己藏起来不见人了；花城也就不敢玩得太过分，上次本想捉弄谢怜的调戏，没想到谢怜还认真记住了，不过要真正实施起来，怕也是有点难度。所以顺着谢怜的要求把人抱到卧室，只开了夜灯。

谢怜乖顺地躺好，半阖着眼，嘴里轻轻吐息；下面渐渐放进来一根手指，继而是两根，三根……撑得穴口涨疼起来，谢怜哼哼了一声，眉头得到温柔一吻，尔后明显感觉到花城的动作轻柔起来，“还疼吗？”

“唔……不疼的……”谢怜抬起手臂遮住眼，咬着下唇，“可…可以了……”

开的暗灯光，加上挡着视线，谢怜并不能很好地看清花城的动作，虚虚挡着眼却近乎是蒙着眼的效果，这让谢怜有些不安，下意识轻声呼喊着三郎三郎，花城吻着他的嘴角“我在，我在。”随机三指退出，抵上清晰的触感，谢怜知道他进来了，忍者没吭声，但一紧张起来就下意识不断喊花城的小名，花城知道他怕，安抚性地动得很慢，几乎是一点一点推进的，生怕把谢怜吓到了，嘴里还一直安抚着，手顺着谢怜的脸颊轻轻抚摸。

抵达到某处的时候，穴口被撑得很开，谢怜没忍住叫了很大一声，似乎是疼的，腿都绷紧了，手臂虽挡着眼睛，但脸颊处却滑过一道亮晶晶的泪痕来。“唔……三郎……”

花城不敢动，轻轻吻着谢怜的手臂，出言安抚，待到他不再哭喘才渐渐深入，谢怜放下手臂，露出红红的眼睛水汪汪地注视着花城“别忍了，想做就做吧，把我绑起来也可以，压在墙上也可以。”

花城暗笑哥哥这是在惹火，但还是耐心地牵着谢怜的手到交合之处“不急，慢慢来，太凶了你受不住。”

谢怜扑上来吻住花城，努力吞进余根，盘在花城胯前，嘴里的喘息的痛吟都闷声哼在黏腻的吻里。

花城知道谢怜顺着他，没忍心放开做，退出纠缠的舌头牵出一根银丝来，舔舐着谢怜的唇峰，缓缓退出来从后面抱着他“哥哥，抬起来一点”

这番羞耻的台词逼得谢怜没脸看，闭着眼转过身去，刚转身就抵上方才湿漉漉的硬物，花城叼着他耳垂，在他耳边吐息“现在，想象我们在会议角落偷情。”

“会…会议？”

“你最尊敬的梅老师，还在台上讲话，台下都是我们的同僚，而我们，现在就在幕后，只隔着一层薄薄的幕布做爱。”

花城简单几句，谢怜眼前就有了熟悉的画面感，想起之前这个坏蛋在梅老师的会议上拉着自己潜入后台试衣间，亲到自己腿软，当时就想花城说的那样，隔着一层门板，他们两个凌乱地亲吻着，前面还是自己的恩师……

“唔哼……”似乎眼前真的是暗红色的幕布，风吹起帘角就可以看到两人交缠的腿，仔细一听似乎还能听到一个男人的喘息……谢怜觉得有一种恍若当真在和自己小情人偷情的错觉，一种异样的，羞耻又诱惑着自己的猎奇的快感渐渐蔓延开来。

“梅老师还在前台讲话，作为他最得意的学生，你却在这里和我偷情。嘘……别让他们听见”

“哈啊……唔……三郎……”谢怜被这个姿势进入得很深，加上花城的言语诱导有一种别样的刺激，蹭动之间前面更加空虚起来。

“三郎，前面……弄一弄，好不好……”

花城顶了顶他，激得谢怜惊呼一声，“哥哥可要小心，前面就是你老师呢”

手覆上谢怜那处，瞬间就有一种浑身过电的感觉，谢怜大口喘着气，顺应着冲撞的频率应和逢迎；一声一声喊着三郎，尾音拖得长长的，黏黏软软，好惹人一番怜爱。

前后一齐骤然加快，谢怜被冲撞得不分天地何物，忘记这番羞耻和禁忌，呜呜啊啊地喊起来，胸前红点也被揉弄着，后颈被啃噬磨弄；骤然眼前一道白光，射出的精液打在谢怜小腹和手臂，黑暗中是两人混乱的喘息。

不待谢怜喘过气来，就着高潮的湿润的舒张，花城再次挺动起来，掰开谢怜的腿根咬着他耳朵道：“现在我抵着你在墙上从后面干你，你想躲，但是被我压在墙上艹，你躲不开。”

“你觉得很羞耻，很混乱，但是又控制不住你的身体很喜欢这样的粗暴的快感，我弄疼你，但是你很高兴。”

“你看你的腿张得多开，脸上一副春情荡漾的样子，嘴上说着不要，可你很喜欢，是不是？我越粗暴，你觉得越刺激，即使外面随时可能有人听见我们在做这种事情，即使芳心前辈是梅老师最乖的学生，你还要上去讲话，可你被我艹成这副模样，还能站起来吗？宝贝？”

“唔……别，别说了……啊唔……”谢怜被艹得眼前一片混乱，花城的情景催眠让他身临其境；但身体却着实贪恋上这种粗暴又禁忌的快感来。

“我艹得你舒服吗？是不是很喜欢？他们不知道现在的后台有多混乱，地上，换衣间，桌子，门后……到处都是你流下来的精液，还有我的，我们的味道。”

“唔啊啊啊啊！----------”

谢怜崩溃一般再次射出一股浊液，瘫软在花城怀里，后穴里也喷射而出一股浓浊；谢怜倒在他颈边喘息：“花城……你太厉害了……”

“我厉害不厉害，哥哥不是早就知道了吗？”亲吻着怀里爱人绵软的耳朵尖，花城扶起谢怜到浴室，温热的水汽氤氲着二人相拥的身体，窗外竟已是天光破晓；谢怜早已累得睁不开眼，双臂揽着花城，嘴里还呢喃着什么。花城低头亲了亲他额角，“哥哥以后可是不许犯傻了。”

谢怜也低声回应了一句，花城一笑，心道这都睡了还有精神和我争这些。擦干身体后把谢怜抱上床盖好被子，床外正好是洒进来的第一缕晨光。手机屏幕亮起，早起的闹铃刚刚准备开嗓就被花城按熄了，谢怜似是不喜光，往花城怀里又缩了缩，脸颊又得了个吻，梦里是一句最温柔的告白。

“以后都是我们的，别一个人，你还有我。”

似是听见了这份安心的低语，谢怜嘴角微弯，依偎在爱人怀里，心里默念了一句我也是。

窗外晨光破晓，纱帘之下，相互依偎。

**Author's Note:**

> 小辣椒篇就交代完毕啦


End file.
